New House
by twilightgirl1395
Summary: AH Bella's friend alice and her brother emmet and there parents just got a new house but what happens when things disappear and does this unexplained guest want their stuff or one of them canon couples already couples plz r&r first story new summary
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. Anyway right now me and my bff Alice are in her new house hiding in the corner, why you may ask well it all started a month ago…

Flashback 

"Hey Ali aren't you supposed to be helping your parents move in today?" I asked my best friend of 12 years. "yeah but I told them that I was gonna come get you and the rest of the gang, you remember them right, you know Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper my boyfriend ?" said Alice. "ha ha very funny, why would I not remember all of my best friends?"I said. "Oh I don't know I just thought I'd remind you." My pixie of a friend said. "Hey Bella! Alice! Ya'll ready to go shopping then have our movie night with the guys?" My other best friend Rose said and of course being the shopping obsessed pixie she is squealed and I just said "NOOOOOOOOO!" and took off running. Then being the klutz that I am fell but then I hit what felt like a rock it was just one of my guy best friends Edward. And he laughed "haha so eager to get away from the pixie and Rose, why is it this time Bella Barbie or shopping?" "s-s-shoppi-ing" OH yeah did I forget to mention that I hate shopping. Then Alice came over and said "Hey I know this is a first for me but why don't we go to my new house I finished unpacking my room before I left, and mom and dad. O emmet did you finish unpacking your room?" oh yeah Emmet is Alice's older brother but he's like a brother to me as well. And jasper is Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's brother. Then after about five minutes being the big goof ball that he is said, "yepperz and on my way to meet you here I saw a garage sell and bought an old oija board I thought we could have some fun tonight!" Cool, wit did he say oija board O MY GOSH I can't believe it this will be rockin. "ok we will meet you there in a half hour" said Alice.

**A/N hey this is my first story and to clarify things they are ALL 16 with a few months between them and they all live in forks and bella, yes she lives with Charlie and I would love reviews but u don't have to review ill try to update anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hi hi well like I said I would loooove reviews please**

**Chapter 2**

When we got to Alice's house it was later than we thought 8 to be specific so we used the oija board. It didn't work and we were all mad and disappointed but they are keeping it anyway just in case.

So we girls decided to go on to bed, because it was midnight. Then I heard my favorite song,the best day by Taylor Swift, but when I got up to go see what it was it stopped playing. So I decided to go get my ipod from my bag, but it wasn't there. Then I went and looked everywhere and still couldn't find it so I went and woke up: Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. Of course they look in my bag and it's right where I left it, so of course they don't believe me, but I know it's true.

I think it had something to do with the oija board even though it didn't work…

**A/N well what did you think I know it was short but if I get reviews I will make it longer, and for those of u who don't know what a oija board is it is a voard tht u talk to ghosts with trust me I use them all the time they work u just have to believe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hi I only got 1 review so far and thank you The darkest Point 4 the review. And all the rest of u REVIEW!!!!!!!........please**

**CHAPTER 3 **

**The next morning APOV**

"hey Bella didn't we leave the oija board on the coffe table last night?" I asked. Hmm where could it be. "yeah why" she answered. "because it's not here and I don't know where it is." I said. "Carlisle or Esme probably put it up for us." Know that couldn't be it because I already asked them but Bella doesn't know that so should tell her. "no they didn't I already asked." I said. I'll go check just to make sure" she said.

BPOV

This sounds a lot like what happened to my iPod last night I wonder if it's there if I find it Alice will probably believe me. Yep exactly what I thought it's right where we left it. I'll go tell Alice and we'll figure it out together weather the rest of them believe us or not this house is haunted.

Back in alice's room ** BPOV**

"Alice it was there I think I can explain what happened its just a matter of weather you'll believe me or not."I told her. I can't believe every body else is still a sleep. "yeah of course I'll believe you I know you wouldn't lie to me." She said. Aww that's sweet. " ok I know this is hard to believe but ithink your house is haunted." I told her. God I hope she believes me. "you know that explains why you couldn't find your iPod last night but we could, but how are we gonna convince the others?" she said. " convince us of what alice?" said ALL the others simultaneously.

**3 hours and 4 lost items later**

**Rpov**

Ok I belive them about it being a ghost now because we all lost something: me, mascara ;emmet, football; Edward , songbook ;and jasper, cell phone. But when we couldn't find them they were always found by everybody else the last place we had them, so we decided to try the Oija board again tonight

**BPOV**

Ok so then we got the oija board out and asked "are there any ghosts present at this time?"…..

**A/N so I think its getting better what about you I love cliffies it leaves you thinking what could happen sooo…..REVIEW and you get a virtual oija board and…..edward!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bpov**

**When we didn't get a response from a ghost we were about to stop so we took our hands off and all of a sudden it started spelling some thing and it turned out to say leave.**

We were so scared we through the oija board across the room which is not a very good idea if you think there is a demon after you, which we did. Then it spelled you really shouldn't have done that. And so we said are you a demon, and it said yes. So again we threw the oija board, but this time we also screamed even the guys. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something and I couldn't be sure but it looked like a human but we were all in a huge circle. So we all decided to just sleep in the living room that night, to prevent anything from happening, and apparently I was a prime target.

Why I'm a prime target you may ask is because I was the first in a house full of people to have something go missing, so I think I'm the prime target. "hey Bella who do you think the ghost is trying to get to?" asked alice. "umm I think all of us but I'm the first one they want, I think." I replied. "why di you think that?" she asked. "because in a house full of people they took my stuff first." I said. "oh, well why do you think they want to get us out or hurt or kill us?" she asked. "I don't know, maybe rose Emmett jazz or Edward they probably saw something on tv this afternoon trying to learn about this kind of stuff." I replied. "ok!" she skipped, yes skipped off. Well maybe I'll get on Alice's computer and see if I see anything. "bellllllaaa" said a creepy voice. "bellllllaaaa" it said again "wh-wwhos th-there?" I replied. "I am" said the voice then guess what I see next…… yep a ghost sitting across the room on alice's bed, so…I screamed. Then before I knew it the ghost was gone and running in comes Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jazz, and Edward. They were all screaming "what!" so I told them and of course they believed me. So then we used the oija board again and the reason the ghost wants us out is because it is a demon.

So we stayed again and nothing happened that night, but the next morning Carlisle and esme left for a business trip for a month and asked us if we would stay with Emmett and alice while they were gone because they don't trust them not to throw a party and they trust me jazz, and Edward the most not to throw a party and we can stop them from throwing one. Then as soon as they left we all saw the exact same ghost that I saw the day before. It attacked. And stuff started flying were all having to dodge them. Oh did I mention Edward is my boyfriend, well he is.

Then I saw the ghost coming closer to me of course I ran screaming but then there it was with more of them slowely creeping closer and closer…

**A/N soo yay I updated I hope u like it and plz plz plz udate I want to know if im anygood and thnx again to the darkest point who is now a good friend and who has read and reviewed my story…so review my story and you get a virtual Edward…so read the darkest point's stor**y a haunting its really good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5 So I noticed no one was reviewing except the darkest point and thnx 4 tht! Ppl u should really check out her story and tell her I told ya to look at it lol! So plz review I don't care if u say my story is stupid just say sumthn or tell meif u want me 2 put u in as an xtra character (the darkest point do u want to b an xtra character since u reviewed?) well anyway on with the story..**

**BPOV**

"ahhhhh" we all screamed in unison then I tripped, and fell right through the ghost. When I got up the ghost had disappeared then there it was I heard a muffled "get out" and then im being thrown against the wall by the ghost….

So yea this is by far the shortest chappie but it's a cliffie so I hope u review plz review this is my first story and I want to know if I should keep going or delete it


End file.
